


无人区玫瑰

by Jindeyu



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jindeyu/pseuds/Jindeyu
Summary: 清水文，无🔞双日记体，无具体攻受分配主角死亡预警！超级OOC预警！花吐症设定！！！BE，虐虐虐，非尖刀一个相爱而互不知的故事第一人称勿上升
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship, 千凯
Kudos: 3





	无人区玫瑰

花吐症：其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来，花的种类与暗恋之人有关，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。  
  
  
隐约含蓄，沉默寂静，不惹喧嚣。

无人之境的玫瑰，与生俱来的高贵。  
美，是上帝的礼物，并不是他人注视的目光，即使在荒漠依旧盛开。

非历遐绝境者，莫得而采之。  
  


我的名字是王俊凯，我暗恋了一个人。  
  
我也不知道自己为什么会有胆量爱慕他，但是这种感觉好像隐藏不了。是我太贪恋吗？竟然觉得自己是与众不同的。所以我会小心翼翼的去试探一下，虽然每次都是以拷打结束的，但我依然坚持着。  
  
不知不觉间，我似乎是得了一种病。  
  
有一次我偷偷进了主人的地下书房，翻找了好久，才知道，这个病叫做<花吐症>。  
或许是我太爱太爱了吧，看起来它是好不了了。  
  
我躺在破旧的床上，与蟑螂老鼠和蜘蛛为伴，我并不感到害怕，因为我已经很习惯这样的生活了。  
  
渐渐的，我睡着了，我做了一个梦，是一个关于过去的梦。  
  
那时候，黑暗的铁栏杆一根根的把我们囚禁在牢笼里，这里没有窗户，不见光，只有一扇铁门，我好像已经很久很久没有出去过了，都快不记得外面是什么样子的了。在我觉得自己就要死在这里的时候，门开了。一个穿着西装的人把我带走了，我手臂上的血迹和泥土好像还弄脏了他的白色手套，但是我根本顾不上这些，外面的阳光实在是太刺眼了，就像是自由一样来的突如其来。

可惜我不知道的是，我只是从一个监狱转移到了另外一个，一个足以至我于死地的地方。  
  
“凯！凯！！你在哪里？”

我被我的名字和女仆尖锐的声音吵醒了。  
迷迷糊糊的坐起身，一个耳光就生疼的落在我的脸上。

“叫你睡睡睡，工作时间不能睡觉知道吗？这里是伯爵大人的府邸，不是你来自的那个奴隶市场！！！”她骂我道。

我在来这里的第一天，仆人就告诉我，这里的主人是斯图亚特伯爵唯一的儿子易烊千玺.斯图亚特。

先生去世以后，所有的一切都留给了他最宝贝的儿子。

第一次见主人，是在被带去府邸的第一天，我忍受着强烈的光照，从奴隶市场的监狱被送往了这里。

我被清洗的很干净，换上了这里统一的制服。

有人告诉我，伯爵大人让我去送一杯红茶给他。

我颤颤巍巍的端着自己泡的红茶，敲响了书房的门，

“伯爵大人，您的红茶好了。”  
“进来。”平静的不带一丝情绪。

我打开门，第一次见到他。  
怎么形容他呢？我眼前仿佛是这样的景象。

烈日下的深色荒漠，荒无人烟，极端气候和环境让此地无人敢踏足，只有危险的黑色沙漠蛇游弋逡巡。而在这沙漠深处，有一支枯瘦的深色的玫瑰攀附在地上，肆无忌惮的怒放着，血红的花朵层叠掩藏在尖锐锋利的尖刺背后，枝干盘曲环绕，蛇一样的致命和诱惑。  
  
我把茶碟和茶杯轻轻放在他桌上，他站在窗边，看着我的眼睛，

“你就是新来的仆人吗？”  
“是的，伯爵大人。”

易烊千玺端起茶碟，抿了一下，实在是太苦了，他不禁皱了皱眉。  
这些日子里，不知道他是不是无聊了，竟然亲自教我泡红茶和下棋。

他很不一样，很沉稳，很优雅，我相信，只要是府邸里的仆人，都会爱上他，这样一个温柔美丽的少年，住在这样一个华丽的城堡里。  


<不可侵犯的无人区玫瑰，似有若无，其踪难觅，就算你在沙漠里看到了海市蜃楼，那也一定不是他>  


但我好像已经超出了这些范围，不知不觉间得了花吐症。

母亲曾经也有这样的病，是为了父亲。但是他们最后还是相爱了，母亲也痊愈了。我不知道这病是会遗传的。

是我轻视了这份感情，是我太爱太爱了。

也许是那一刻，他站在窗边，问我是不是王俊凯的时候，又或许是他躺在床上，向我张开双臂，要我拥抱他的时候。

不论是什么时候，这病都治不好了。  
  
我从床上爬起来，红色的玫瑰花瓣飘然落下，伴随着喉咙间的剧痛，落在地板上，又被风扬起，吹到窗外去。伯爵大人问过我为什么我的房间里会飘出红色的玫瑰花瓣，我骗他说是在房间里种了玫瑰。

我想爱他，可是我不能，我只是一个仆人，是伯爵大人把我从监狱解救了出来的，他和伊丽莎白皇室订了婚，我何德何能要去破坏别人的盛宴。  
况且，易烊千玺也不会亲吻我的，但这是唯一治愈的办法。  
  
有一次，我试图在他睡着的时候吻他，却被值班的管事发现了，我被拖到黑屋子里狠狠的拷打了一顿。

我一个人瘸着脚回到房间的时候，咳出来的玫瑰竟然是用血染的。

应该是时日不多了吧。

后来的时候，我疼到都快不能好好工作了，我被不停拷打，易烊千玺每次都会来救我，我感觉到好温暖，他抚着我的脸，吻吻我的手背，问我是不是有什么事情瞒着他。我闭口不提，每次都骗他说是我偷懒。

我的花吐症越来越严重了。。。  


———王俊凯日记完  
  


我是斯图亚特伯爵唯一的儿子易烊千玺.斯图亚特。

那天我亲自去奴隶市场挑选新的仆人，有一个摊贩说自己这里有一个好东西要我去看看。

我到达的时候他已经昏睡过去了。  
是一个男孩，摊贩告诉我他叫凯。

这个男孩听说是逃难的时候被抓的，天生一副好皮相。

我问我的管事，家里是否缺一个男孩的工作。

管家回答我说是有一个端茶的工作还空缺。

我叫他收了这可怜的男孩儿，找个时间把他带回家里。

那天第一次见面的时候，我问了他的名字。原来他叫王俊凯。

男孩比我大一岁，却和我拥有完全不一样的遭遇。

亲自教他泡茶和下棋，我原以为只是怜悯。

可是后来我发现，我爱上了他。

他身份卑微，却足够坚强。

他有一次偷偷来吻我，我真的好开心 ，可是我还要假装睡着了。不过他还没吻到就被管家带走了。

我从书房的落地窗那里看到，从他房间的窗户里飘出来许许多多的玫瑰花瓣，那是很美的画面，我去问他，他告诉我是房间里种了玫瑰。

他也许是爱我的，我找他的时候，他却避之不及，仿佛是什么恐惧的事情一样。

他好像是生病了，被管家拷打了。我去看他的时候，他好沧桑。

我抚摸他的脸，亲吻的了他的手背，他惶恐的躲闪着。

可能他不是爱我，只是如其他人一样对待主人的爱慕罢了。  
  
那一天，我忍不住了，我想告诉他我爱她，我可以放弃皇室的婚约和他在一起。  
我来到了从来没有到访过的仆人的住处。  
我推开了门。。。

———易烊千玺日记完  


那之后的事情，也应该很清楚了。

易烊千玺冲进房间的时候，王俊凯已经死了。

倒在用花瓣堆积成的血海里。

医生告诉他，这是花吐症，这红色的玫瑰花瓣说明暗恋的对象就是他。  
  
伯爵将他埋葬在城堡外森林里的小山丘上。  
在不久之后，坟头开出了一朵百合花。  
  
据传言，花吐症患者死后，若是坟头开出了百合花，不是与爱人终于两情相悦，就是最终放下了爱恋。

那么，这是你死后放下了爱恋，还是说是我们依然相爱呢？

可惜，我已经失去了你。  


在那以后的1000年间，我听过许许多多不同的结局，不过，我记得他的后人曾翻阅过伯爵遗留下来日记的后续。  
在日记里，他说，  
我辞掉了爵位，解除了与伊丽莎白皇室的婚约，释放了府邸里所有的奴隶和仆人，在我的爱人坟墓旁边，建了一所小木屋，百合花越开越多，变成了一座百合花园。我日日夜夜都守候在旁边，就如同陪伴他一般，看着四季轮回中枯萎又盛开的百合。我多么希望可以与他葬在一起，共同拥有这片美丽的花园。  
  
这是他笔记中的最后一页，传言说他写完这篇日记，就在开满百合的坟前沉睡过去，再也，没有醒来。  
  
  
  
你还活着吗？   
你只是笑。   
我问你如果有机会重新来，你还会去吗？你所谓的“玫瑰园”。那个害惨你的地方。   
你说你现在就想去。   
“你不怕吗？”我问你。   
你说怕，但更怕因为病痛错过了或许采摘“玫瑰”的最后机会。   
会死了也没所谓吗？   
你还是笑。   
若有若无的福尔马林，你却始终坚持着你的坚持，由始至终玫瑰到底，到底你还是宠儿呀。希望上帝能够宠你到底。  


<孑然一身，行走在这漫漫陌路，  
于我，就你这荒漠里唯一的花朵>

<在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后一支玫瑰>  
  
———《无人区玫瑰》

**Author's Note:**

> 第五篇文章，献给凯千|千凯以及拜里朵无人区玫瑰的调香师，一起致敬世界大战中的战地护士们。


End file.
